Ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, often include an implantable blood pump and are used for both short-term (i.e., days, months) and long-term applications (i.e., years or a lifetime) when a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation, commonly referred to as heart failure or congestive heart failure. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are living with heart failure, with about 670,000 new cases diagnosed every year. People with heart failure often have shortness of breath and fatigue. Years of living with blocked arteries and/or high blood pressure can leave a heart too weak to pump enough blood to the body. As symptoms worsen, advanced heart failure develops.
A patient suffering from heart failure may use a VAD while awaiting a heart transplant or as a long term destination therapy. A patient may also use a VAD while recovering from heart surgery. Thus, a VAD can supplement a weak heart (i.e., partial support) or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. VADs can be implanted in the patient's body and powered by an electrical power source inside or outside the patient's body.
Patients using a ventricular assist system (VAS) and their supporting caregivers or providers (hereinafter “users”) can use non-implanted replenishable and/or replaceable power supplies to maintain mobility. Such non-implanted power supplies typically include battery packs and AC wall power converters. The power from these sources may be conveyed to the VAD via a VAS controller using cables. Many VAS include multiple externally worn components including the VAS controller, battery packs, and other components.